Exultation Star
by LAR-RAWR
Summary: We all have a favorite character. We don't hold regret for them because they are not real, they have a excuse for not being there when we suffered. We think what would they do if they were here? Uchiha Sasuke wishes and receives a star that he wished.


* * *

**Exultation Star**

**_~Prologue~_**

You know you get this feeling when you know something is out of place? You can't fathom why you feel this way, and you can't find any answers or the questions why something good or bad is happening in your life?

But you do it anyways cause it feels just so right? Or maybe it feels wrong?

I don't know anymore....

I bet everyone has had this experience.

When you know you are getting into a group, or an idea, or a plan that goes against the morals you've lived by while growing up. It's hard. It's hard to return to that person you were before you changed.. But it seems impossible to return in to that person's lives when the painful events scrape their memories and thoughts inside your mind, and as well as your body. You can't escape this tragic ending so what do you do?

You find yourself sitting around more, sometimes various of reasons not to try anymore, lamenting at the pain, and the shadows of the day to come. You don't want to screw up your life anymore, no one does...

When you have time to look around, you have time to think. What I have discovered is that characters in a story are what people find themselves drawn to. Everyone has a character they like, admire. I don't know a person who doesn't.

Look at a story and maybe if your lucky it will send you a secret message telling you to keep striving. It's just so unexplainable how characters in a book can make you do things, to keep striving, to keep living. These character teach you something that no real person could. but if they were real you wouldn't do what they wanted or said to do. Maybe because the fictional characters are not real. Is that what makes us so attach to them?

We've been hurt and alone. We remember the memories that numb our feelings. Maybe it's because they have a excuse for not being there for us when we have suffered, and because of that we understand and sometimes look up to them. You think if they were there for me when this was going through they would've saved me, protected me, and magically everything better.

Like a prince in a story. I've been told every girl wants to have one, every once and a while. They want to feel protected, Loved, valued.

Boys what to have a hero. To teach them to be strong, to look up to, to copy, to feel important, having the feeling they can make a difference.

That's what the human instinct is. To feel wanted.

Sasuke Uchiha, age 15. Apart of the Uchiha clan, he was often described as a striking young man, he was savvy, unpredictable,well mannered, adventurous, brave, a perfect man girl's would sign. They would dream of attaining his affection at nights, he would hold him like a gentle flower, and kiss them passionately. They would strive for his attention in there realistic lives, but attain there fantasies in dreams. He became loathed by boys who sought the affection of the girls that "loved" Sasuke. This didn't seem to bother Sasuke. They were just boys he learned that were insecure, and needed to time to grow up, as well as the girls.

He had panache that left a memory of whoever met him. He was silent mysterious. Just like a Uchiha should be remembered. The raven boy didn't want to be near anyone because of his past. He was plagued with pain, watching his loved ones suffer. He was thankful that his mother, father and older brother were still in adequate health but this middle brother, Kenoshi wasn't. Because of the pain, he became independent. and he did not cower away from living. Alas, he would feel threaten if anyone came close to him. No one was going to break his heart. He already had enough people he loved leave him. He walked a lonely path back home from school. He had friends but I don't think he was ever ready to bond with them. To have fun go to parties. He wanted to miss the teenage life and just grow up, but another part of him didn't. He just kept walking. Missing the memories that could be made. To him it was impossible.

LIttle did the angsty teen know a girl was appearing like a mist into his life. She soon would be a fog, that would be touch able, and only to him. His character, but will this girl change him? Is she real? Is she bad? Will she bring happiness? Life is a mystery, and a surprise. No one can predict.


End file.
